A Sun Guardian, A pudding, and a mouse
by Ushuaia
Summary: It was one of those days of satisfying urges....


A Sun Guardian, a Pudding, and a Mouse  
(A. K. A. "The Adventure of Keroberos and the Golden Pudding")  
by Cammi  
__________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any CCS characters (especially the infamous Keroberos and his pudding).  
  
Author's notes: I'm able to finish this fanfic in one sitting, and all because I'm inspired while doing my 'Lymphatic Systems' report due the next day. It was really fun watching Keroberos eat, and this is just an ode to him.  
And besides, this is my CCS first fic, so easy with the reviews, okay?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Keroberos floated down the stairs in his cute, toy-like, furry, yellow ball form.  
"I'm so hungry," Kero-chan said as his stomach grumbles some more.  
Good thing no one's home yet, he thought wickedly as he rubbed his palms together. Our little guardian is DEFINITELY thinking of something bad.  
  
Well....it's not bad enough for him.  
  
He continued to float down to the kitchen and infront of the big refrigerator. "Ah, my treasure chest!" Then presses his cheeks on it, rubbing it lovingly.  
  
Mission number one: Get the Pudding out of the Refrigerator.  
With all his might, he pulled and pulled and pulled....then huffed, and huffed and huffed, in exhaustion.   
  
If only I have my powers back, Kero thought. But that wouldn't get him anything, so recharging for one more try, he grabs the handle and pulled.  
  
And kept pulling....  
  
"This is no use", he said to himself. Sakura always bring him the food whenever he needs it. Maybe it's time to get my own food to get used to these modern things.  
  
And finally....for the last desperate try...he pulls that darn handle back.  
  
And what do you know? It budges.  
  
The yellowish light of the refrigerator slowly found its way out of the appliance, and Keroberos heard his heart jumped for joy.   
  
Breathing in large intakes of air, he again pulled until the door opened wide enough for him to sneak through.  
The door was still ajar when he went inside the chilling compartment. He found a crab, carrots, sodas, broccoli ("Yuck!"), eggs, milk....and at last! His priced possession......PUDDING!  
  
Grabbing it with all his might, he scurries out of the door, just in time to hear it slam shut.  
And like lightning, he dropped his treasure like a bombshell on the floor, then bellowed like a crazy banshee. "OOOOOUUUUUUCHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
His tail, apparently, got pinned on the refrigerator door.  
  
Moments later, Keroberos kisses comfortingly the newly formed swelling red lump on his tail. "Ooohhh....the trouble I have to go through....."  
When he could already bear the pain, he reaches for the pudding....only to find it gone!!  
  
Then he heard a squeek....  
  
And saw a grey tailing swishing happily behind the table.....  
  
And with eyebrows meeting at the center, he lunges for it.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY PUDDING!!"  
  
The little mouse jumped in surprise, and quickly evaded Keroberos. He quickly scurried out of the way, carrying the pudding with its wrapper intact.  
Keroberos quickly lifted his grazed face and went after the rodent. The mouse heads to the living room.  
  
The winged guardian moves past it and blocks his way. "Hehe! Gotcha!!" The mouse screeches into halt, dropping the pudding into process.  
  
Keroberos quickly grabbed it and floated away, laughing. "HAHAHA!!!! You cannot escape me, the Sun Guardian of the Clow Book, KEROBEROS!! If you see my true from, you'll cringe in fr--------SMACK!"  
  
The pudding dropped on the floor, then the mouse quickly grabbed it and climbed the stairs. Keroberos is still tacked against the wall.  
  
Probably unconscious.  
  
The mouse had already made the top of the steps when Keroberos came flying towards him, screaming. "WHY YOU LITTLE PEST!!! GIVE ME BACK MY PUDDING!!!"  
  
After what I have to go through (and sacrifice hurting my pretty tail)....he escapes with my food!  
  
The mouse dragged the pudding and disappeared inside Sakura's bedroom.  
  
"Hehehe.....you cannot escape me now! You are in my domain!!"  
  
And Keroberos got smacked again, this time on the door, when the mouse slammed it on him.  
  
Now, Keroberos have two bandages on his small nose.  
  
"I WON'T FORGIVE HIM!!" He screamed as the Flames of Determination ™ engulfed him, "HE DARE TO CHALLENGE ME, KEROBEROS THE GREAT!"  
  
The door creaked open, and he appeared, still flaming.   
  
The mouse had already climbed the window (don't forget the poor pudding), and sweatdropped as it watched Keroberos incinerate itself.  
  
The mouse sweat in fright as the yellow guardian spotted him. "THERE YOU ARE!!" Keroberos floated angrily at him. The mouse seems rooted on its spot.   
  
Finally, Keroberos managed to scare its 'victim' spitless. And yet....the mouse won't give the pudding back.  
  
What follows now is a tug-of-war between two little critters: one is in golden yellow mane and one is in soft gray coat.   
  
The pudding helplessly moved left and right as Keroberos yelled "Give it back." The mouse just managed to let out a "squeak."  
  
As if calamity is following Keroberos, he tripped on the Clow Book, slammed unwillingly on the mouse, then fell off the window....two stories high!!  
  
Safe at last, the pudding lay peacefully by the open window.  
  
******  
  
"I'm home!"  
Sakura plopped her bag and hat on the bed. She quickly dressed up, then noticed that Keroberos is not in her room.  
"Kero-chan?"  
She looked inside Keroberos' drawer. He's not there. And she doesn't know any place left for the kawaii guardian to hide.  
"Keroberos? Keroberos? Keroberos? Kerobe----"  
  
She stopped....then stared at the idle pudding lying on top of the Clow Book by the window.  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm hungry."  
  
She pulled the wrapper open, and plopped the pudding in her mouth.  
  
Then swallowed it.  
  
Moments later…  
"Poor Keroberos. He could be hungry now," Sakura said and started to look for the guardian downstairs.  
  
END  
  
Another Author's notes: I'm dedicating it to Keroberos' Greatest Fan, Ate Dindi!!!  
  
And of course, R&R!! 


End file.
